Les P'tits cadeaux
by Siffly
Summary: Recueil de cadeaux d'anniversaire ou en tout genre pour le fandom, parce que vous le valez bien
1. Sommaire

Bienvenue cher lecteur,

Ceci est un recueil sans prétentions contenant des cadeaux pour le fandom (chose que vous saviez déjà si vous aviez lu le résumé), parce que vous le méritez *cœur* Ça risque de devenir rapidement un joyeux bordel à base de crackfics en tous genres, mais j'espère au moins vous faire rire avec ces modestes présents (comment je parle trop bieeeeeeen...) bref :

**Disclaimer général :** aucun des web-shows cités dans ces OS ne m'appartiennent, et les fans/auteurs/dessinatrices citées appartiennent à elles-mêmes également, comme ça tout le monde il est bow.

Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour la présence de fautes/incohérences/oublis de mots, ce sont souvent des textes écrits d'une traite qui atterriront ici, ils ne sont donc pas corrigés, mais je vous promets de limiter les dégâts =)

Sur ceux, bonne lecture, guimauve et chocolat

**Chapitre 1 – 15 Janvier : cadeau pour Milla**

**Chapitre 2 – 15 Janvier : cadeau pour Titipo**

**Chapitre 3 - 26 Janvier : cadeau pour Nyxox**

**Chapitre 4 - 3 Novembre : cadeau pour Woor**

**Chapitre 5 - 26 Novembre : cadeau pour Phi**

**Chapitre 6 - 26 Novembre : cadeau pour Phi 2**

**Chapitre 7 - 11 Décembre : cadeau pour Elou**


	2. 15 Janvier - cadeau pour Milla

**Et le premier sera pour toi Milla, parce que j'allais quand même t'offrir quelque chose pour ton anniv, non mais !**

**Ce modeste OS est donc pour toi (tu te doutes sûrement de l'univers choisi, mais je ne dirais rien quand même xD), j'espère qu'il te plaira, et encore un joyeux anniversaire, tu es une personnes absolument adorable *coeur***

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Milla marchait tranquillement, son sac sur le dos et les écouteurs dans ses oreilles. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, et elle rentrait chez elle, après une dure journée de cours.

**_« I'm tired of being what you want me to be _**

**_Feeling so faithless lost under the surface _**

**_Don't know what you're expecting of me… »_**

Toujours citer du Linkin Park.

L'adolescente allait traverser la route face à elle quand, surgissant de nulle part, une voiture lui coupa la route en klaxonnant. Surprise, elle recula, et faillit lui faire un très beau geste de la main. Les gens étaient vraiment des c…

Elle s'arrêta, et tourna la tête vers la voiture qui partait.

Elle connaissait cette voiture blanche à moitié cabossée.

Et surtout, elle connaissait très bien le conducteur et sa pute de passager.

Milla resta conne au bord de la route quelques minutes, avant de courir derrière le véhicule, qui restait toujours visible malgré la distance qui les séparait. La voiture blanche finit par tourner dans une impasse et se gara devant une vieille maison à l'air sinistre et abandonnée, sous l'œil attentif de la jeune fille, restée dans l'ombre d'un mur. Le conducteur descendit alors, et elle retint souffle.

C'était bien lui. Son éternelle veste marron, sa chemise blanche salie par les crimes, sa crête qui défiait les lois de l'apesanteur et son petit sourire sadique. C'était le Tueur.

En cet instant, une immense envie de fangirler prit Milla, mais elle se maitrisa. Il était hors de question de le faire fuir, déjà que la probabilité de le croiser près de chez elle était faible, ce serait stupide de commencer à crier partout que son psychopathe préféré était là.

Ce dernier fut d'ailleurs rapidement rejoint par l'assistant du défunt commissaire, plus connu sous le nom de Gydias la pute.

\- Vous êtes sûr qu'on peut rester là sans être repéré ? demanda d'ailleurs ce dernier en fixant la maison d'un air perplexe. Le quartier est assez habité et…

\- C'est bien toi qui m'a dit que la police avait plus de dossiers sur moi nan ? rétorqua l'autre en ouvrant le coffre de la voiture. J'vois pas pourquoi tu paniques mec, y a aucune raison.

Il déchargea sa marchandise, essentiellement composée d'armes et de munitions en tout genre, qu'ils commencèrent à ramener à tour de rôle dans la maison, ayant visiblement décidé de s'installer dans cette bicoque pendant un certain temps. Mais, alors qu'il jouait tranquillement à faire tourner son flingue dans sa main, le Tueur releva brusquement la tête en entendant une brindille craquer et pointa son arme dans la direction du son.

Milla venait de se faire repérer.

\- Montre toi, grogna-t-il, alors que son coéquipier sortait son propre revolver.

La jeune fille leva les mains et sortit de sa cachette. Elle aurait due paniquer, mais ce fut une tout autre réaction qu'elle eut :

\- Je vous adore, vous êtes géniauuuuuuux ! commença-t-elle à crier en sautant de joie. J'suis super heureuse de vous rencontrer !

Les deux hommes se regardèrent d'un air interloqué, mais ne baissèrent pas leurs armes. L'assistant finit par demander :

\- Attends, tu regardes l'émission ?

\- Bien sûr, et je l'adore ! C'est absolument génial comme idée, bravo ! Tuer des gens en présentant des films inconnus, fallait y penser ! Et puis les plans, les musiques… Non tout est génial !

L'adolescente avait des étoiles dans les yeux, et le Tueur baissa légèrement son arme en souriant, avant de dire d'une voix assurée :

\- Ça te dirait de venir avec nous ? De faire aussi parti de l'émission ?

Milla cessa tout mouvement, et plongea son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur, estomaquée. Elle resta quelques secondes dans cet état, puis fouilla dans son sac d'où elle sortit ses lunettes steampunk, qu'elle mit sur sa tête.

\- J'accepte, avec plaisir !

Gydias sourit franchement et rangea son arme, tandis que l'autre homme lui tendit la main, que la jeune fille saisit avec plaisir. Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans leur nouveau repère, prêts à commencer un nouvel épisode de Unknown Movies.


	3. 15 Janvier - cadeau pour Titipo

**Et un OS pour Titipo, un !**

**Pour tes 18 ans je voulais essayer de t'écrire un petit texte, même si c'est trèèèès OOC et que ça n'a pas beaucoup de sens, désolé x)**

**Dans tous les cas je te souhaite un magnifique anniversaire chère hippie jaune, enfin majeure et toujours aussi adorable, merci pour tes superbes histoires et ta bonne humeur *coeur***

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La récréation venait à peine de sonner que, déjà, Titipo était dans les toilettes du troisième étage de son lycée, à écrire.

Installée près de l'évier, elle étalait son plan devant elle, en réfléchissant intensément. Elle avait devant elle sa prochaine fanfiction, et elle voulait être sûre de ce qu'elle faisait.

Avec un grand sourire, elle rangea ses feuilles et en sortit une nouvelle, sur laquelle elle commença à écrire un 2ippie, quand la porte de la pièce claqua violemment, la faisant sursauter.

Étonnée, elle fourra toutes ses affaires dans son sac et se redressa vivement, pensant tomber sur un groupe d'élèves. Elle se retrouva face à une personne pour le moins étrange.

C'était un homme, ce qui dans les toilettes pour filles était loin d'être normal. Ses cheveux noirs n'avaient aucun sens et contrastait avec sa chemise blanche. Mais le plus étonnant restait le gros marteau marqué d'un magnifique « 5t » qu'il tenait par-dessus son épaule.

\- Z'êtes toute seule ici ? lui demanda-t-il en fixant la porte derrière lui d'un air méfiant.

\- Euh… Oui… répondit-elle, pas très rassurée. Et vous, vous êtes qui ? Et pourquoi vous êtes là ?

Il se tourna vers elle, posa la tête de son marteau au sol et s'y appuya.

\- La première question est HORS SUJEEEEEEEEEEEEEET commença-t-il à crier avant de poser une main devant sa bouche d'un air coupable, puis reprit à un volume plus bas, sous le regard perplexe de son interlocutrice : par contre je peux répondre à la deuxième : j'essaye d'éviter quelqu'un d'extrêmement envahissant…

Des pas dans le couloir leur indiquèrent qu'une personne approchait. L'homme commença à paniquer et fonça se cacher dans une cabine, lâchant avant de s'enfermer :

\- S'il demande, vous n'avez rien vu.

Titipo restait complètement bête et voulut protester, mais la porte de la cabine se referma tandis que celle des toilettes s'ouvrit. Décidément sa cachette était bien connu.

Elle se retrouva cette fois face à un homme aux cheveux blonds en costume tenant à la main un tissu de couleur, et manifestement à la recherche de l'homme au marteau. La jeune fille le détailla quelques instants et conclut qu'il devait sûrement être présentateur, ou journaliste.

\- Excusez-moi, lui dit-il dès qu'il l'aperçut, mais vous n'auriez pas vu un homme avec un marteau dans les environs ?

« Il n'y a décidément que moi qui trouve ça étrange… » pensa-t-elle avant de répondre sur le même ton :

\- Que lui voulez-vous à ce monsieur ?

Son interlocuteur soupira et lui montra ce qu'il tenait à la main. C'était un chemisier jaune, simple et beau, devant lequel Titipo ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle avait toujours adoré le jaune…

\- Il doit porter ceci pour une conférence, et il refuse, sous prétexte que ça n'avance à rien… marmonna le Présentateur d'un air excédé.

Un éternuement l'interrompit, venant d'une des cabines. Comprenant qu'on les écoutait depuis le début, l'homme en costume soupira et donna le chemiser à l'adolescente, tandis qu'il ouvrait brusquement la porte de la cabine pour se retrouver face à l'homme au marteau, qui semblait désespéré.

\- Ne fais pas l'enfant et vas-y.

\- Je ne fais pas l'enfant, mais cette conférence est orchestrée par la télé, et je refuse de servir ce média corrompu qui…

\- Tu me fatigues, tu le sais ça ?

Sans plus lui laisser le choix, le Présentateur attrapa la main de son interlocuteur et le tira hors de sa cabine pour le conduire dehors, sans un regard à Titipo qui observait la scène avec des yeux ronds. Seul l'homme à la chemise blanche la regarda et commença à marmonner que « cette conférence était un outil de propagande, qu'elle n'était pas digne du Prof de Philo qu'il était, qu'il allait changer tout ça et que… »

La porte se referma sur ces mots, et l'auteur la regarda longtemps, avant de lever à la hauteur de ses yeux la chemise qu'ils avaient oublié.

Elle fit un grand sourire au vêtement. Elle avait toujours adoré le jaune.


	4. 26 Janvier - cadeau pour Nyxox

**Et voilà pour ton anniv Nyxox ! J'espère que ça te plaira, un magnifique anniversaire pour toi, et la prochaine fois je t'offrirai une balade dans mon sous-marin *coeur***

**Et désolée, ça manque un peu de youtubeurs, mais j'avais vraiment envie de partir dans ce délire xD**

* * *

\- Veuillez patienter, son Horreur va bientôt vous recevoir.

Phoenyxox lança un regard noir à la diablesse au décolleté plongeant qui servait de réceptionniste, et s'écroula sur un des fauteuils rouges, en posant Brrr à côté d'elle. Déjà qu'elle venait pour se faire engueuler, si en plus elle devait patienter…

Elle avait été convoquée en Enfer, et c'était le genre de rendez-vous qu'il ne valait mieux pas louper, si vous teniez un minimum à votre vie. Elle ne savait pas encore le motif de cette rencontre avec son Maître, mais elle se doutait que ce soit pour recevoir des compliments. Elle se retrouvait donc dans ce milieu de rouge (ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas, le rose c'était trop culcul) et de démons, pour que sa seule préoccupation soit d'en avoir bientôt fini. C'est pas qu'elle s'ennuyait, mais elle avait des lunettes steampunk à finir.

\- Le phénix diabolique ?

\- Enfin ! lâcha-t-elle sous le regard étonné de la secrétaire, alors qu'elle fonçait vers elle. C'est par où le bureau de Satan ?

\- La grande porte sur votre droite, lui répondit-elle en la voyant détaler, sa tronçonneuse sur son épaule.

Nyxox courut aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, croisant au passage un homme en costar noir avec des lunettes et un paquet de cire à épiler, pour finalement se retrouver devant la Porte, immense et impressionnante, parsemée de sculptures représentant des démons et des visages de souffrance.

« Décidément on a bon goût en Enfer… » sourit-elle.

Sans attendre d'y être invitée, elle entra d'un pas déterminé et s'écroula sur la chaise des invités, prenant l'air le plus las qu'elle pouvait.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que Tu me reproches cette fois-ci ?

Un grondement lui répondit, qui semblait venir des profondeurs de la terre. Devant elle se tenait le Seigneur des Enfers, le Prince des Ténèbres, le LinksTheSun des Démons, Satan en personne. Il plongea son regard rouge sanglant dans celui de sa (presque future) victime.

\- Ce que je te reproche ? CE QUE JE TE REPROCHE ?! MAIS TU AS DEPEUPLE LES ENFERS AVEC TES CONNERIES !

Phoenyxox et sa chaise reculèrent sous la violence du cri, tandis que ses oreilles décédaient en toute discrétion. Satan n'était pas du genre discret, mais quand en plus Il criait, mieux valait être très loin de Lui. Et bien évidemment elle était à un mètre, à peine.

\- J'ai rien dépeuplé du tout, c'est pas de ma faute si un putain de poulpe m'a provoqué…

\- Je m'en fous de ton poulpe ! Moi je veux savoir POURQUOI la moitié des démons est à l'hôpital et qu'ils m'ont tous dit que TU étais responsable de leurs états !

Le phénix réfléchit quelques secondes, tout en caressant Brrr d'une main distraite. Si elle voulait rentrer chez elle (et ça lui plairait pas mal quand même), elle devait convaincre Son Interlocuteur qu'elle n'était responsable en rien de l'extinction de Son armée de sous-fifres.

\- C'est la cire.

Satan s'arrêta de cracher de la fumée par tous ses orifices et se tourna vers l'insolente, qui le regardait avec de grands yeux innocents. Si si, je vous jure que c'est possible.

\- La cire ?

\- Vous ne la connaissez pas ? Vous avez bien de la chance… soupira-t-elle avant d'expliquer. La cire est votre équivalent chez les humaines, elle est une arme de torture très fourbe, et comme je suis considérée dans leur monde comme une humaine, elle cherche à me décrédibiliser à vos yeux pour mieux pouvoir me soumettre à son pouvoir. Logique, non ?

Son Interlocuteur l'observa quelques secondes, avant de soupire (ce qui eut pour effet de faire trembler tous les Enfers). Démons de tous les pays que cette fille le fatiguait…

\- Aller rentre chez toi et fous moi la paix !

Il s'approcha alors d'elle et lui souffla dessus, ce qui emporta Phoenyxox dans un tourbillon, alors qu'elle serrait fort sa tronçonneuse pour ne pas la perdre. Elle atterrit comme par magie sur le sol de chez elle, alors qu'elle sentait encore l'haleine putride du Roi des Démons coller sa peau.

\- Bon, j'en étais où ? marmonna-t-elle en se relevant et en enlevant la poussière sur ses vêtements. Ah oui, la ficelle pour mes lunettes !


	5. 3 Novembre - cadeau pour Woor

**Oui je sais, ça fait un bout de temps que je n'avais plus publié de p'tits cadeaux. Mais parce que OTP, et parce que Woor (info random, c'est toi qui a eu mon skype la première. J'espère que t'es fière putaing), voici un petit OS pour ton anniv, et encore joyeux anniv pleins de cyprines et d'amour grand maître pokémon !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Quand le Prof repris conscience de son corps, ce matin-là, il mit plusieurs minutes à comprendre où il se trouvait. Les draps étaient trop propres, et le matelas trop confortable pour correspondre à son vulgaire lit d'appoint. Et, de toute manière, il était impossible qu'il ait pris le temps de s'allonger.

_Des corps entrelacés, des soupirs d'extase._

Il voulut ouvrir les yeux, mais le courage lui manqua. Immobile, se fiant à ses autres sens, il reprit son exploration du lieu inconnu dans lequel il se trouvait.

_Des vêtements qui tombent, ses lèvres pressées contre les siennes._

La pièce ne sentait ni le brûlé, ni l'acétone, ni aucuns produits toxiques qu'il aurait trop longtemps laissé chauffer. Définitivement, il n'était pas dans son cher laboratoire, mais dans une pièce bien plus éclairée et aérée – il lui manquait cette odeur de renfermé qu'il affectionnait tant.

_La sueur sur son front, ses mains qui exploraient l'Autre._

Il ignorait d'où venait ces images et ces sensations bien trop agréables, mais c'était loin d'être sa priorité. Pour le moment, il voulait juste trouver la force d'ouvrir les yeux, et de comprendre où il avait atterri.

_Se perdre dans l'autre, avec l'autre, pour l'autre._

C'est alors que le Prof réalisa quelque chose, chose qu'il aurait dû remarquer dès le début : le bourdonnement rassurant et habituel de ses machines avait disparu.

Mais, à la place, on pouvait distinctement entendre plusieurs respirations apaisés.

Se forçant à sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle il était plongé – il comprenait de plus en plus qu'il avait été drogué – il se redressa tant bien que mal, contemplant ce qui s'offrait à lui. Il se trouvait dans une chambre simple et propre, qu'il ne connaissait pas. Face de son lit dormait sur une chaise de bureau une jeune fille blonde à lunettes, une caméra sur un trépied à côté d'elle.

Et c'est quand il tourna la tête qu'il réalisa que quelqu'un dormait à côté de lui.

Le Prof sentit ses joues virer au rouge pivoine, alors qu'il se rallongeait lentement, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Un rapide regard sous le drap lui confirma ses craintes : il était nu, et l'autre aussi.

De nouveau allongé, il prit quelques secondes pour détailler la personne qui lui tournait le dos, profondément endormi. C'était un homme, aux formes assez semblables aux siennes… Très semblables, trop semblables.

Il remarqua alors, au sol, gâché par sa blouse, un vêtement noir et blanc, avec des oreilles qui dépassaient.

C'est à cet instant que le Prof perdit toute dignité, et s'enfonça dans le lit pour cacher sa honte dans les draps.

\- Oh mon dieu… laissa-t-il échapper d'une voix tremblotante, la tête dissimulée.

Serait-il possible qu'il… qu'eux… enfin qu'ils aient _vraiment_…

\- Ah bah t'es réveillé ! lança une voix tonitruante.

Sortant vivement la tête du drap, tel un suricate, le Prof se retrouva face à l'adolescente en face de lui, complètement éveillée, qui s'étirait en tentant tant bien que mal d'arranger ses cheveux. Croisant le regard de la jeune fille, le Prof retourna se cacher, bien trop honteux.

\- Roh tu faisais moins ta sainte nitouche hier soir ! rétorqua-t-elle en souriant malicieusement. Au fait, j'vous l'ai pas dit, mais moi c'est Woor.

Sentant un affreux doute le saisir, il découvrit ses yeux, qui voguèrent de l'adolescente, à la caméra, pour revenir sur l'adolescente.

\- Vous n'avez quand même pas…

\- Tout filmé pour pouvoir buller tranquillement chez moi ? Si, pourquoi ? sourit-elle avec ses yeux qui brillaient – et la bave qui (re)commençait à couler.

\- Mais on a vraiment…

Un silence s'en suivit.

\- Bah dis donc, t'as du mal à terminer tes phrases toi le matin ! continua la jeune fille. Oui, vous avez fait violemment l'amour, ENFIN, et c'était beau putain !

C'est ce moment que choisit le Panda pour émerger de son sommeil, relevant sa tête aux cheveux ébouriffés (- Qu'il est mignon, ne put s'empêcher de penser le Prof), cherchant à comprendre, lui aussi, où il se trouvait. La jeune fille, les voyant tous les deux réveillés, commença à crier de joie :

\- OUIIIIIIII ALLEZ REBAISEZ FORT !

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, prenant conscience de ce que Woor était en train de dire – et surtout, ce que cela sous-entendait sur leur précédente nuit. La jeune fille, comprenant qu'elle était de trop, pour le moment, sortit discrètement, les laissant régler leurs comptes (elle avait peut-être mis un peu trop d'alcool dans leurs verres, ils semblaient vraiment largués).

Le Prof et le Panda n'osaient plus se regarder, laissant leurs regards errer.

\- Donc on a… commença le Panda, qui lui aussi avait un problème d'élocution ce matin.

\- Oui, répondit le Prof, toujours autant absorbée par ses ongles.

Un nouveau silence gêné apparut, tandis que les deux amants tentaient de démêler leurs sentiments bien trop emmêlés dans leurs têtes.

\- Et… recommença le Panda. C'était… Pas bien ?

Le Prof ouvrit de grands yeux, et osa enfin le regarder droit dans les yeux. Et un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

\- Mon cher ami, j'espère que tu plaisantes.

Le Panda sourit, illuminant son visage, et le Prof ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il était diablement mignon. Et il en fut persuadé quand ses douces lèvres se posèrent contre les siennes, pressant son corps contre le sien.

Et derrière la porte, observant ce qui se passait à travers le trou de la serrure, Woor poussa une exclamation de joie.


	6. 26 Novembre - cadeau pour Phi

**ET UN NOUVEAU P'TIT CADEAU, UN !**

**Cette fois-ci c'est un modeste OS pour note cher Phi, bon anniversaire à toi mon éléphant *keur* Pas de Web-Shows, mais la fin de Spectre t'a tellement déçue que j'ai essayé de la rendre plus logique (non, j'ai pas tué Léa Seydoux. Mais j'ai failli)**

**En espérant que cela te plaise, pleins de poutoux sur ta trompe adorable 3**

* * *

James menaçait Franz de son revolver, alors qu'autour d'eux, tout Londres semblait en ébullition. L'espion ne quittait pas des yeux sa Némésis, qui la fixait de son unique œil.

Franz, son frère qu'il avait cru mort pendant tout ce temps, avait choisi la voie de la facilité et de la destruction, cette voie qu'il avait toujours refusé d'emprunter.

James sourit amèrement en réalisant qu'ils n'étaient pas si différents l'un de l'autre. Deux âmes perdues, qui se accrochaient à ce qu'elles avaient, et qui cherchaient à exister dans ce monde qui les avait brisés, les privant d'amour et de bien-être.

Les deux faces d'une même pièce.

James raffermit sa prise sur son arme, le doigt posé sur la gâchette. Il hésitait.

Depuis quand hésitait-il ? Il n'était pas connu pour sa clémence, encore moins dans ces moments. Mais pourquoi, alors qu'il serait si simple d'éliminer l'ordure qui l'avait torturé qui avait menacé Madeleine, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à tirer ?

\- Alors, vas-y, lâcha Franz dans un rire dément, tire, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

James se figea. La main qui tenait le revolver trembla légèrement, et il osa un regard sur sa gauche, puis sur sa droite.

Les militaires n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Au bout du pont, M le fixait, et leurs regards s'accrochèrent quelques secondes. Puis Bond tourna a tête et vit Madeleine, qui le fixait intensément, le visage rongé par l'inquiétude.

L'espion revint à sa cible, et, lentement, il abaissa le bras, face au regard interloqué de son interlocuteur.

Il n'était pas comme lui. Il ne cherchait pas la destruction, la mort, et le chaos.

Il ne voulait pas être comme lui.

\- J'ai mieux à faire, lui lança-t-il, alors qu'un discret sourire naissait sur ses lèvres fines.

Il se retourna vers Madeleine, et marquant un temps d'arrêt. Elle était là, la femme qu'il avait tant aimé en si peu de temps, et qui pouvait lui permettre de vivre une vie presque normale. Avoir une maison, des enfants, devenir vieux, à ses côtés.

James secoua la tête, désolé. Cette vie ne lui suffira pas, et il le savait. L'adrénaline, le danger, le risque, il en était devenu bien trop dépendant pour tout arrêter.

Et il ne pouvait décemment pas l'entraîner là-dedans. Elle méritait une belle vie, calme et sans problèmes, tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas lui offrir.

Après un dernier regard désolé à la jeune femme, il lui tourna définitivement le dos pour rejoindre M, qu'il salua d'un signe de tête.

\- Il est à vous, dit-il en dépassant son patron.

Il devina plus qu'il ne vit le sourire de Mallory, mais il l'entendit distinctement murmurer « Beau travail, 007 ». il marcha quelques mètres, et s'écroula contre le rebord du pont, son corps cédant face à ces dernières heures éprouvantes.

\- Cela vous arrivera-t-il un jour de faire une sortie de terrain sobre ?

Le ton rapide à l'accent anglais très prononcé eut le mérite de faire sourire l'espion, alors que Q s'écroulait à côté de lui.

\- Nous savons tous les deux que ça n'arrivera jamais.

\- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète pour l'avenir du Royaume-Uni tout entier.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, se reposant chacun de leur côté. Puis Q se tourna vers l'espion, et sourit :

\- Bond ?

Le regard acier se posa sur le jeune adulte.

\- Content de vous voir de retour à la maison.

Le sourire qu'ils partagèrent se passa de mots.


	7. 26 Novembre - cadeau pour Phi (2)

**ET UN DEUXIÈME, UN !**

**Tu dois te dire que je te gâte trop Phi, mais c'est surtout parce que la perspective d'écrire sur _ces_ personnages (eh oui, toujours pas de Web-Shows pour toi, la prochaine fois promis) me tentait depuis longtemps. Au final, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait du graaaand n'importe quoi, mais j'espère que cela te plaira quand même :')**

**Et encore un magnifique anniversaire *keur***

* * *

\- Siméon, comme t'as une copine, du coup t'es pas homo comme Bart ?

Un silence gêné et soudain s'abattit sur la famille Morlevent. Venise observait toute la table, attendant que quelqu'un accepte de répondre à sa question des plus sérieuses. Morgane releva la tête, fixant son grand frère avec attention, qui semblait décidé à ne se concentrer que sur son assiette de pâtes, et pas – surtout pas – à la question de la petite blonde. Quant à Barthélémy, il se pencha d'un air très intéressé, sous le regard rieur de Nicolas.

\- Alors comme ça, tu as une copine ? Et tu ne me l'as même pas dit ? sourit le grand frère avec cet immense sourire qui ne prévoyait rien de bon pour Siméon.

Ce dernier osa lever les yeux de sa nourriture pour lancer un regard désespéré à Barthélémy, au point que Nicolas se demanda, comme souvent avec les Morvelent, lequel des deux hommes était l'ainé de la fratrie.

\- On se demande bien pourquoi tu n'étais pas au courant de ça… marmonna l'ancien lycéen en recommençant à manger ses pâtes.

\- Donc tu as bien une copine ! rétorqua-t-il, bien décidé à ne pas lâcher le morceau. Elle a un nom ? Elle est aussi dans ton école de surdoués ?

\- La Sorbonne, compléta Morgane d'un ton habitué à corriger son incorrigible grand frère.

\- Du coup on va être tata ? demanda Venise (qui était décidément bien trop innocente pour ce monde).

\- Ah non, la dernière fois qu'on a fait des gosses dans cette famille, on a failli pas s'en sortir ! s'écria Barthélémy en levant les bras au ciel.

\- T'auras pas d'enfants avec Nicolas alors ?

\- Oh non, vous me suffisez ! sourit à son tour Nicolas, sous le regard amusé de son conjoint.

Profitant de cet instant où tout le monde semblait l'avoir oublié, Siméon avala les dernières pâtes qui lui restait et sortit discrètement de table, mais fut vite rattraper par Barthélémy qui se lança à sa poursuite.

\- Toi viens ici ! On a pas fini notre discussion !

Alors que les deux frères se courraient après dans l'appartement, Nicolas s'occupait de répondre aux questions importantes de Venise, tandis que Morgane terminait sagement son assiette, ne se privant pas d'ajouter ses remarques aux explications du médecin.

Oui, décidément, c'était une soirée normale chez les Morlevent.


	8. 11 Décembre - cadeau pour Elou

**Et un nouveau p'tit cadeau !**

**C'est donc un petit OS pour toi Elou, et je ne sais absolument pas si ça va te plaire, je crois que je me suis un peu trop laissé emporter par mon délire :')**

**En tout cas j'espère que ça te plaira malgré tout, parce que tu mérites pleins de cadeaux et de câlins, je t'aime fort chou *keur et chocolat***

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'on est en train de faire ?

\- Vous, contentez-vous de conduire. Moi, je m'efforce de nous sortir du pétrin dans lequel vous nous avez mis.

James Bond poussa un long soupir, et reporta son attention sur la route. A côté de lui, Q, égal à lui-même, ne levait pas les yeux de son ordinateur, tapant sur son clavier à un rythme effréné.

Coincés dans la célèbre voiture de l'espion lancée à pleine vitesse, les deux membres du MI-6 quittaient Moscou – même si, selon l'espion, c'était une lamentable erreur.

\- Je refuse que votre goût du risque et votre manie de ruiner mon matériel ne me mène à la mort, lâcha Q, devinant ses pensées – sans même détourner le regard de son écran. Nous avons été repérés, foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir serait totalement inutile.

\- Rappelez-moi ce que vous foutez là, se plaignit le conducteur, les mains crispés sur le volant alors qu'il négociait un virage.

\- Vous vous plaindrez à M, c'est à lui que revient le privilège d'écouter vos lamentations.

Serrant les dents, Bond se retint de répliquer quelque chose, il avait fini par comprendre qu'il était difficile d'avoir le dernier mot avec ce grand adolescent irritant – surtout quand il était concentré, et que, accessoirement, leur survie était en jeu.

Ils roulèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, dans un silence à peine troublé par les touches du clavier maltraités par les doigts fins du Quatermaster. 007 n'osait pas s'arrêter, ni même demander quelle était la destination – Q l'enverrait voir, lui rétorquant que lui savait, et que cela suffisait. Et, étrangement, savoir sa vie entre les mains de son coéquipier à lunettes ne l'inquiétait même pas. C'était même la seule personne à qui il faisait entièrement confiance.

Il jeta un regard en coin, fixant les cheveux noirs qui ne semblaient jamais coiffés, les épais verres que le nez supportait, les fines lèvres pincés par l'effort, parfois humidifiées par une langue mutine qui…

\- Bond, je sais que vous n'avez pas réussi à mettre la jolie espionne russe dans votre lit et que votre libido a du mal à le supporter, mais j'aimerais ne pas être votre fantasme sexuel de secours.

Sa voix n'avait même pas haussé le ton, son visage n'avait même pas exprimé d'émotions. A part, à bien y regarder, une légère rougeur sur ses joues pâles, qui trahissait une gêne – et l'espion ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un élan de fierté. Aurait-il réussi à déstabiliser le Quatermaster le plus professionnel de tout l'Angleterre ?

Un éclat dans son rétroviseur attira son attention, et ce qu'il vit suffit à lui faire perdre le sourire.

\- Q, on est suivi.

La voiture fut silencieuse pendant quelques secondes. Q avait redressé la tête, et fixait le rétroviseur, ses doigts figés. Sa voix restait neutre, mais son corps traduisait sa nervosité, et cela interloqua l'espion.

\- Bond, semez-les, j'ai besoin de temps pour nous faire disparaître.

\- Message reçu.

D'un coup de volant, il sortit de la rue principale pour s'enfoncer dans une petite rue, prêt à entamer une course poursuite dans ce labyrinthe que représentait Moscou. La voiture qui les suivait, noire comme la nuit, fit la même chose, et commença à se rapprocher dangereusement. Bond appuya sur l'accélérateur, tandis qu'à côté de lui, les doigts frappaient de nouveau les touches avec rapidité. La voiture prenait de la vitesse sur la route gelée, tournant court et s'enfonçant toujours plus dans la ville, sans parvenir à perdre leurs poursuivants pour autant.

\- La prochaine à gauche, puis à droite.

Sans même poser de questions, 007 suivit le trajet indiqué par Q, mais la voiture noire ne les lâchait pas. Et leur situation se compliqua encore des coups de feu retentirent dans leur dos.

\- Q, il va nous falloir une solution, et vite, dit l'espion en serrant les dents, et accélérant encore.

\- Je sais, rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton.

De rues en rues, les voitures accéléraient, et les virages se faisaient de plus en plus serrés. Mais Bond finit par faire face à un mur, alors que leurs poursuivants les rattrapaient.

« Bon, il n'y a plus qu'une chose à faire » pensa-t-il en enclenchant la cinquième.

Il fonça dans le cul-de-sac, alors que Q relevait brusquement la tête.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez ?!

Yeux grand ouverts et vulgarité, son Q était en train de perdre son calme légendaire.

\- Je nous sauve la vie, pour une fois.

\- Vous allez nous tuer oui !

Le mur se rapprochait de plus en plus, alors que la voiture derrière eux les avait rattrapés, au point de les coller. L'espion plongea son regard d'acier dans les yeux, plus bleus, de son coéquipier.

\- Q, pour une fois dans votre vie, faites-moi confiance.

Et, sans même lui laisser le choix, Bond quitta sa place et se jeta sur Q, pour les faire sortir de la voiture et les faire rouler plus loin juste avant qu'elle ne s'écrase. Leurs poursuivants n'eurent pas le temps de freiner et furent pris dans la déflagration causée par la voiture anglaise.

Et, plus loin, 007 protégeait Q de la chaleur de l'explosion, alors qu'il le sentait tremblé contre lui.

\- Alors, toujours aussi peu habitué au terrain ? lui chuchota-t-il d'un ton taquin à l'oreille.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers lui, ses lunettes de travers et ses cheveux encore plus désordonnés qu'à l'accoutumée. Finalement, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un léger sourire, et chuchota à son tour, son visage bien trop près du sien :

\- Et vous, toujours pas décidé à garder mes gadgets en bon état ?

L'espion ne répondit pas, préférant poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il massacrerait encore bien des gadgets, si ça lui permettait de serrer encore un peu ce corps frêle contre le sien.


End file.
